


Lueur d'espoir

by Kroissant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions not alive, Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Felannie pregnancy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, My take on Felix and Annette as teachers, ghosts of war, very depressing so brace yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: "When was your last menstruation?"Annette turns quiet, trying to process what she just heard. She frowns, looking up at the ceiling as she tries hard to remember. The last week of Guardian Moon was what she could think of.That's right.And now, they were in the middle of the Great Tree Moon season.—Wait.Annette's eyes grew large.In a flash of light, Annette's face exploded in deep crimson.Or, Annette and Felix are professors at the Officers Academy with Bernadetta and Linhardt and stuff happens.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Linhardt von Hevring & Bernadetta von Varley, Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Lueur d'espoir

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at a steady pace..and without knowing, ended up writing up to 22 pages. But I had a blast writing this!
> 
> This is my personal take of felannie in the Crimson Flower Route!  
> (and based off my own experience playing that route)
> 
> Enjoy!

The afternoon bells rang soundly on the campus of Garreg Mach Monastery.

Classes have come to an end, and with that, came to a barrage of eager students leaving their classes to begin their recreational activities for the day. Inside the den of the Blue Lions, a young teacher, close to her prime, takes her time cleaning the chalk-written formulas she drew on the blackboards.

After so, she turns and spots a few of her students still loitering in the classroom. She smiles, placing the small blue rug on the wooden rack, and strolls over to her desk. Taking a few books into her disposal, she heads off to the open entrance.

"Have a good day, Professor Dominic!"

"See you tomorrow, Miss Annette!"

Annette giggles, touched by her students who respectfully bowed their heads and waved enthusiastically at her direction. She rewards them with another one of her lovely smiles, "Enjoy your free time, everyone!"

Stepping out of the classroom, Annette was greeted by a lovely, cool breeze.

Clear, blue skies with no signs of clouds to speak of.

She stands there for a minute, closing her eyes and taking a long, deep breath.

With no time to waste, Annette moves to her right, to where the nest of the Black Eagles was located. A couple of steps in and a quick blur of purple and yellow catches her eye.

Right away, Annette knew exactly who this was.

"Bernie!" She exclaims joyfully.

Unfortunately, her excitement grew short-lived. Her timorous friend didn't quite hear her as she was sprinting as far as she could—storming past a group of student and school guards—rushing straight to what looks to be her personal quarters on the third floor.

Annette puffs her cheeks.

Holding tight of her books, she chases after her. "Wait up!" She cries, picking up the pace—and while doing so, goes out of her way to apologize to the same group Bernadetta recklessly bumped into.

For someone renowned for her quiet, and solitary lifestyle, it came as a shock to her that Bernadetta was peculiarly tumultuous and swift on her feet. As they shared the same profession, overtime, Annette got used to her exuberant energy. And yet, this was a little different than most days.

Bernadetta was more rampant than usual.

"Bernie, slow down!"

Thankfully, her words reach Bernadetta's ears.

Annette watches in relief as her friend unexpectedly stops midway of her frantic dash, stumbling out of balance and almost crashing right into a passing beagle with his owner. She eventually slows down, pressing her books deeper into the warm cushion of her small chest. She inhales sharply, gulping more air as she struggles to catch her breath.

"Annie!"

Looking up, Annette spots Bernadetta approaching her with big, worrisome eyes and a light flush of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh, no! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bernadetta asks hysterically and then lets out a shrill gasp. She covers her face in pure shame. "Bernie's super-duper sorry!"

Wiping away the trail of sweat leaking halfway down her temple, Annette flashes a huge grin. "I'm okay, Bernie. Don't you worry," She assures, and stands upright to give her a motivational thumbs up. "I'm perfectly fine! See?"

She widens her smile as Bernadetta manages to calm down and breathes deeply.

"What about you, Bernie? Is everything alright?"

Sniffing, Bernadetta drops her arms to her side. "What do you mean?"

"You were running in a hurry," Annette points out, causing the latter to freeze. Still holding her books, she tips her head and frowns, thinking it over. "Let me guess...did another student try to bully you into not giving them homework again?"

"Oh, no, no!" Bernadetta quickly dismisses, blushing madly. "How should I put this? Umm…" She lowers her head and adorably pouts. "Well, since you caught up with me, you deserve to know…"

Annette nods firmly. She leans closer, ready to listen.

Bernadetta notices this and smiles awkwardly. She fixes her gaze to their feet on the cobblestone ground and twiddles with her fingers. "Well, you see...today, one of my students told me about this all-you-can-eat banquet. But it's not just any banquet--it's one entirely of sweets! It's only available for a certain time and I wanted to get to the dining hall to check it out if there's still--"

A hand was placed on her shoulder, startling her.

Bernadetta shifts her attention to her friend who looks back at her with a surprisingly serious expression.

"Bernie,"

Bernadetta squeaks, flinching in her spot. "Y-yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Annette suddenly cries aloud, shaking her. "Come on, let's get going!" Withdrawing her hand from her friend's shoulder, she advances ahead with a light spring in her steps. When she notices her friend wasn't tailing next to her, she was quick to twirl around, grabbing her hand. "Quickly! Before it's too late!"

Annette pulls her along, a little too forcefully and begins to sprint.

Bernadetta doesn't recoil from her touch and instead, allows her high-spirited friend to drag her off as she too hurries off.

Exchanging smiles at one another, the two young professors stormed furiously across campus, all to appease their sweet tooth.

* * *

The dining hall was packed to the brim.

There were too many students and faculty to count, and like them, were all present and itching to take a plate or two from the sweet-infested banquet.

Annette and Bernadetta, who showed up when the event was at the highest peak of demand, found their silver lining—a chance encounter with Martha, the head chef who recognized them back when they used to be students.

Thanks to their connection, along with their status as alumni, this gave Annette and Bernadetta the leverage they needed to gain easy access to the sweets they so badly crave for. Of course, the pair seek out for the top five on the menu which they knew by heart.

Sweet bun trio.

Peach sorbet.

Fruit and herring tart.

Chocolate mousse pudding.

Strawberry and banana crepe drizzled with light chocolate syrup.

There were more on the table, exceeding their expectations to the extreme.

But that didn't matter. Annette and Bernadetta got what they came for.

Then came their next obstacle—to find seats to indulge themselves in these treats.

Luckily, their search didn't take long.

As the pair wandered aimlessly through the rows of tables, they came across a familiar face. Close to the windows on the right was the yet another ex-classmate of theirs, the ever keen and phlegmatic Linhardt surrounded entirely by a great number of sweet delicacies.

"Linhardt!" Annette greets her colleague, making her way over with Bernadetta steadily moving in tow. "May we join you?"

Linhardt gives them a quick glance and slowly nods. "Feel free to do so," He says dryly, and when he notices Bernadetta, proceeds to scoot a little over to his left, patting the empty space next to him.

Annette giggles, nudging her friend to go.

Bernadetta squeaks but later complies with the offer, blushing as she joins Linhardt with Annette sitting across from them.

Once the two friends settled in, Linhardt offers a share of his mixed berry parfait to Bernadetta.

"Here you go," He tells her with a teasing smile. "For my darling wife,"

Bernadetta flushes. "Gah! Linhardt! Please stop that!" She whimpers, under the whims of her teasing husband. "Not here when everybody's watching!"

Linhardt shrugs his shoulders. "I don't care, really," And resumes consuming a piece of vanilla bean cake.

In the background, Annette simply smiles. She catches Bernadetta, who was still burning red, sneak a peek at Linhardt and without his knowing, slips a small serving of melon yogurt in his batches of sweets.

Annette widens her smile, touched by her friends' adorable display of affection. Taking her silver spoon, she scoops a big hole from the peach sorbet. She closes her eyes and hums merrily, savoring the taste of the cold and peachy deliciousness melting inside her mouth.

As she eats away her stress for the day, her mind wanders.

Who would've thought that after all these years, Annette would find herself here again at Garreg Mach?

No longer a student but among the faculty members—one of the youngest in fact in the history of the monastery.

Since her time in the school of sorcery, she had always dreamt of becoming a teacher. Initially, she was set to pursue her dreams with her previous school in mind, but when a letter from the Officers Academy, personally written to her by her former teachers, wishes for her to return, she threw her original plans to immediately take up the offer.

But she wasn't alone.

A few weeks after the Officers Academy's reopening, she arrived with her recently eloped-partner Felix, who naturally took up the spot of the former sword instructor Jeritza.

Two months into their profession and another married couple showed up—Linhardt and Bernadetta who renounced their titles and escaped from their meddling families to find sanctuary.

From there, things became lively.

With Hanneman and Manuela working together to reestablish new rules into into system, the four ex-classmates took up the wheel to educate a new wave of students under their wing.

Annette, the professor of sorcery.

Felix, the fencing professor.

Bernadetta, professor of the fine arts.

Linhardt, a professor in the study of Crestology.

For the past two and a half years, it seems none of their students were able to crack down on Annette and Felix united in wedlock.

Funnily enough, the growing gossip from the students themselves sparked an interest take—starting with how they happened to catch Felix's smile when Annette paid a visit to the training grounds to deliver him some news of a meeting. Thanks to the incident, it led to many students determined to try and set them up together...completely unaware of their true relationship.

Then there was Linhardt and Bernadetta.

What was supposed to be awfully confidential as they were still on the run turned into the hottest topic of the whole school year when Linhardt reveals of his marriage with the timid recluse. A little reckless on his end, but on a positive note, at least the students didn't have to dawdle over trying to hook them up compared to a certain couple.

After finishing her second plate, Annette leans back. She peeks at the remaining sweets she had left to eat.

Two down, two more left to go.

"Has anyone seen Felix?" She asks randomly, snatching the crepe and already taking a bite out of it.

Linhardt shakes his head. "Nope,"

"Classes are all finished for the day," Annette mumbles, frowning. She peers up, inspecting some of the students and guards wandering nearby. "Where could he be?"

"He must've gone off to the training grounds," Linhardt suggests to her. He turns his head, eyeballing the leftover crumbs on his wife's rosy right cheek. Whipping out the napkin from under his drink, he casually whips it off, much to her shock and embarrassment.

Annette tips her head, swallowing and sighing.

Now that she thought about it, he did mention once about coming late to lunch...something about attending an important staff meeting concerning security. "Perhaps he's with the school guards again?” She wonders aloud, a little in a daze.

Linhardt shrugs. "Either option is plausible," And puts the napkin back on the table.

"I'm sure he'll come, Annie," Bernadetta speaks up, flipping the topic in a lighter note.

Annette smiles sorrowfully and nods slowly at her friend in agreement.

Bernie was right.

Felix would come.

There's no need to worry.

For now, she needs to focus on replenishing her energy for the rest of the day. She did have a packed schedule after all. After eating, she would return to her office and grade the papers her class handed to her this morning, maybe take a few breaks strolling in the gardens to clear her mind and prepare for the next lecture she'll be needing to teach in the following week.

There are still many things to do, and yet, so little time to complete them.

But Annette was a hard worker, an overachiever as what Hanneman and her Uncle would call her.

She could do this and make it through the day as if it were any other day.

* * *

Halfway through lunch, Annette stopped eating.

Only three bites into her scrumptious strawberry and banana crepe and she came to a halt.

"Are you not going to eat? You still have plenty of more left," Linhardt points out using his spoon.

Annette squirms, folding her arms. "...I may have overdone it a little," She says quite nervously.

Linhardt looks to his ex-classmate, propping his chin on top of his right hand. "You remind me of Caspar," He begins, swirling his spoon inside his chocolate pudding. "Always eating too fast, and never seeming to stop until it hits you hard in the gut,"

"Lin, don't say that!" Bernadetta pesters, elbowing him harshly. "You're gonna make Annie cry!"

Linhardt gives her an innocent look. "What's the harm in telling the truth?"

Bernadetta adorably pouts to which Linhardt grins and pinches her cheek.

"You are too cute," He teases and leans closer to her ear. "I could just eat you up,"

Bernadetta covers her deeply crimson face, quickly retreating away. She stares at her husband, eyes wide open and beyond baffled (and dare she admit...slightly turned on?) by what he just said to her. She sinks into her seat, regressing into her meek seventeen-year-old self and ready to explode at any minute.

Linhardt chuckles, glancing the other way.

He spots Annette still sitting across from them...but something's off.

"Annette? You don't look well," Linhardt says, narrowing his eyes.

Hearing this, Bernadetta looks up, parting away some of her fingers to watch her good friend sluggishly rise up.

"A-Annie? Are you ok—"

It was too late.

Putting a hand on her closed mouth, Annette rushes out from the dining hall in a hurry.

Exchanging worried looks, Linhardt and Bernadetta got up as well. Together, they chased after her, yelling Annette's name and ignoring the many eyes of their bystanders as they bolted away.

It took a while, but they found her.

Here she was—near the stables, hunched over and throwing up behind the piles of sandbags and barrels, with a few students observing her at a far-off distance.

Bernadetta sprints ahead of her husband, ready to aid her friend. She gets there in time, squatting down next to Annette and stroking her back for support.

"Lin!" She cries, alarming her husband. "I'll take care of Anni! You go and find Manuela!"

Linhardt nods firmly.

Bernadetta looks on, watching his retreating figure disappear from her line of view. She looks to her right and breathes in relief as a swarm of guards showed up in time to ward off the growing spectators. Finally, she darts her fixation on Annette who was able to stop puking. Ever so carefully, she places her friend's head gently on her shoulder, soothing her long, orange mane.

"I've got you, Annie," She murmurs softly, rocking Annette back and forth.

Bernadetta smiles, keeping in mind of her friend's once rapid breathing gradually returning to its normal rate. But the smile on her face was quick to flip into a frown.

And yet, she still felt utterly useless.

Since she arrived at the Officers Academy with Linhardt, Bernadetta was quick to slip back into her life as a recluse. If it weren't for Annette, she wouldn't be where she was now—out in the open rather than indoors, and not entirely afraid anymore to reach out her hand for those in need.

Compared to her sharp husband, poor Bernie wasn't much of an expert on white magic.

For the time being, this was all could do.

And as Bernadetta goes on to gently brush Annette's hair in comfort, she keeps a close watch on the area. Thankfully, the wait didn't take long for Linhart to show up with Manuela in tow.

Manuela joins Bernadetta on the ground, her right hand sparkling with white magic. She slides her hand across Annette's perspiring forehead, checking for any signs of feverish symptoms.

"There's no break of a fever," Manuela reveals, causing Bernadetta to sigh. "But just to be safe, we must take her to the infirmary," Standing back up, she was quick to order Linhardt to scoop up Annette who immediately does so.

Wasting no time, the three head off.

* * *

After taking a few bites off her crepe, Annette started feeling a little funny.

A tiny flutter, a jitter from head to toe, and then came to a sweeping flood of nauseating pain.

She felt sick to her stomach, and for the first time, the heavy chattering inside the dining hall was eating her away. It was getting harder to breathe. She needed to get out of here and find a place to calm herself down. But as she plans to make an excuse and take off, the pain became too excruciating her to tolerate.

Her legs were wobbling, close to giving up on her.

Slightly in a daze, and head pounding like the percussion of a drum.

And so, she ran—away from Bernie and Linhardt, away from the Dining hall, and away from sight. Anywhere she could find and hopefully relax and unwind. But it got worse from there, and the queasiness was squeezing her to the core.

She needed to be strong, just a little more.

As she makes her way to the stables, Annette falls to her knees, though she manages to take a grip on a barrel to keep her balanced.

The pain was spreading, feeling a little under the weather.

When Annette tries to stand back up and take another step, she drops back down, and this time, her body hits the ground.

Her sudden inability to function and breathe was plaguing her.

The chirping of the birds flying overhead and the piercing whines from the horses at the stables became mute. She bites her bottom lip harder, bleeding, doing whatever it takes not to scream from the pain. And then it hits her, straight to the gut.

A rush of nausea, a horrible and sickening taste. Eventually, she lost control and gives in, and a surge of bile roars out from her mouth. It tastes and feels rotting like the dead.

After this, Annette heard faint cries in the background. She tries to move her head, but all her energy left her, and she closes her eyes, bracing herself for another fall.

But something cushions her, protects her from harm.

Something warm, and though she was nearly conscious, she could feel it—a beating heart.

Who was this person? Could it be Felix or Bernie?

"I've got you, Annie,"

Annette opens her mouth, and as she tries to say something, she no longer had the strength to do it.

Everything was blurry.

Everything wasn't making sense.

Everything...turned black.

.

.

.

Annette opens her eyes.

Light filters her vision, making her wince.

Where is she?

She slants her head to the side, noticing the vase of white and yellow daffodils—the same ones she remembers giving to Manuela on her forty-third birthday. Annette moves her neck a little more and takes notice of the polychromatic-glass window and life-size anatomical skeleton close by.

Her eyes slowly widen, putting the pieces together.

She was in the infirmary.

Did someone found her outside?

She shifts her gaze on her opposite side, and to her amazement, there he was—Felix, sitting on a stool and a little too close at the edge of the mattress, with his hand placed over her own. His peaceful sleeping face makes her heart flutter, unable to contain her giggling.

To her disappointment, that woke him up.

Felix lifts his head and the moment his eyes clashed with hers, Annette could've sworn her heart stopped beating.

His once crabby and grouchy mask no longer present—his defenses are down, with his furrowed brows nothing short of worry and fear. His copper eyes are softer, warmer, and clearer…

"...Hey," Annette croaks out, forcing out a grin.

Strong arms enveloped around her waist, startling her. Before she knew it, Felix was holding her, tighter than what he would normally give her before they separate and take on their duties.

But who could blame him?

Annette smiles, burying her head inside his chest as she wraps her arms around his neck.

It's only been five hours since the last time they saw each other, departing ways after morning to teach their classes, and yet brings her delight to see how Felix felt the same way as her.

"A guard called for me after my meeting. I came as quickly as I could," Felix explains, his words a bit muffled as he buries his face deeper into her orange hair. "Linhardt and Bernadetta were here earlier, looking after you while you rest. Thanks to them, you made it safely to the infirmary,"

Annette manages to put on a smile. Once she recovers, she'll be sure to thank them for looking out for her. "Where are they now?"

"Writing a report about the incident," Felix explains, not wasting a moment.

Annette cringes at the edginess of his tone. She could tell how deeply hurt he was from the way his body was shaking so closely against hers. She bites her lip, looking down and feeling quite ashamed of herself. She made him worried sick.

"Felix—"

"Don't ever scare me like that!" He raises his voice, pulling her close. "I...I thought I was going to lose you, like everyone else,"

Annette chokes on her words, fighting hard not to cry.

"I'm not going to leave you," She assures, gripping his left sleeve. "Wasn't that part of our oath, that we'll always be together?"

She could feel the tension in his muscles eased, and smiles sorrowfully. Breathing his scent in, she tips her head and sighs, feeling warm and at home under his touch.

"I'm sorry I made you worry,"

"Don't be," Felix assures, calming her down. "It's just me overthinking,"

Annette smiles in understanding. She looks the other way, fixing her gaze at the half-opened door. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost the whole afternoon,"

Annette pouts.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to grade the class papers today..." Annette explains, only to get cut off by Felix.

"That's not important right now," He lectures her, "Focus on regaining your energy,"

"But what about class tomorrow?"

"Hanneman's got it," Felix answers, placing his chin on top of her head and goes on to stare at the wall. "You've got excused from teaching,"

Annette frowns and looks up to face him. "For how many days?"

Felix lowers his gaze and sneaks a lop-sided grin. "Three, at most," He says, and pecks her forehead lightly. "Which gives me some time to spend a little quality time with you,"

Hearing his words, Annette blushes red.

Before she could counter, Felix detaches his arms from her waist and sits properly back on the stool. "You must be hungry," He changes the topic, his eyes still fixed on his wife. "What would you like to eat?"

Annette beams, ready to tell him she wanted.

"Food first, dessert later," Felix quickly notes, already assuming what she was about to say.

Annette puffs her cheeks, folding her arms.

This is gonna be harder than she thought.

What else, aside from the obvious sweet-infested treats, would she like to eat?

As she mulls the thought over, a voice from the back of her mind whispers something to her.

"Oh! Pickled rabbit skewers!"

Felix raises a questionable brow. "Isn't that your least favorite dish?"

Annette sheepishly smiles. "You know how your taste in food changes when you age? Maybe if I eat it again, I might actually like it,"

Felix gives her one more look. "You sure about this?"

Annette nods eagerly. "Pretty please?"

Felix sighs, rising from his stool. "Fine," He mutters, already given up. "You better not get angry if you don't like it,"

Annette salutes. "I'll do my best,"

Felix rolls his eyes at his wife's childishness, and yet, it never stops to put a smile on his face. "Stay here and wait for me to come back," He leans, kissing her. "I'll be back," He leaves her, walking out the door, prepared to give her food.

Once he left, Manuela entered the infirmary who closes the door thereafter.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" She asks as she walks over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Annette mirrors her pleasant grin. "Feeling better,"

"Splendid to hear," Manuela replies rather joyfully, "Now, I've checked your vital signs and all are well. You show no symptoms of fever and no food poisoning,"

Annette sighs, relieved. "That's good news," When she looks up to meet Manuela again, she was surprised to find her oldest colleague smiling big and wide.

"Uh...Manuela? Are you okay?"

Manuela rewards her with another smile. "Annette,"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Does he know?"

Annette blinks. Know what? Did she mean Felix?

"What do you mean?"

Manuela simply smiles at her, "You don't know yet sweetie?"

Did someone leave her in the dark? Was there some secret, important information she was supposed to be aware of? "Know anything about what?"

Manuela's smile falters for a second. "So you don't know?" She turns her head, putting her hand on her chin and mutters quietly to herself.

Annette furrows her brows. Was everything okay?

"Can I ask you some questions?" Manuela begins, seating herself a bit closer to Annette. She places her hand over hers and squeezes it lightly, "And be honest with me. I just need to be sure,"

Confused but curious, Annette complies anyway.

"Is this your first time having morning sickness?"

Annette frowns, thinking it over. "I don't think so..." She trails off, a bit hesitant. She smiles sheepishly, giggling away. "It's been a recurring cycle for a while now. I try not to let the others know," That part was true. Bernadetta, Linhardt, and not even Felix knew of her condition.

Then again, this is her trying hard to look strong to lessen their concern.

She was always klutzy, having more scrapes and bruises tripping over random barrels and whatnot. The nausea feeling she's been feeling kept coming. Drinking water and eating veggies helped to ease the pain, but as the days went by, the more unpleasant it became.

Manuela notices her delay and pats her hand.

"...I see," was all she could say, breaking the long overdue silence. "Now, for the important question,"

Annette looks up and nods. "Okay,"

Manuela locks eyes with her. In her most serious voice, she asks, "When was your last menstruation?"

Annette turns quiet, trying to process what she just heard. She frowns, looking up at the ceiling as she tries hard to remember. The last week of Guardian Moon was what she could think of.

That's right.

And now, they were in the middle of the Great Tree Moon season.

—Wait.

Annette's eyes grew large.

In a flash of light, Annette's face exploded in deep crimson.

She looks to Manuela, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Are you saying I'm…" She stumbles over her sentence, getting emotional. "That I'm…" She couldn't finish, sliding her hands down, resting it fondly over her flat stomach. It wasn't visible, but she could feel it. She just knew that it had to be true.

That a small seed was implanted inside, a blooming life.

Hers and Felix's.

Annette blinks away the tears already beginning to leak down to her rosy cheeks. This wasn't a dream, right? Just to be sure, she checks on Manuela's face for any proof.

And there was her answer—a big, wide smile returns, and there was there for a very good reason.

Annette covers her mouth, closing her eyes shut as she begins to sob uncontrollably.

Happiness, excitement, anxiousness, pride—she feels it all and more.

She's pregnant with Felix's child.

Manuela envelops the young woman into her embrace and holds her close. She strokes her head fondly as what a mother would do to console her child. "Congratulations, Annette," She announces with pride, "You are going to be a mother,"

* * *

Manuela educated her with everything she knew about pregnancy.

What to consider and prepare for, and actions to take as her belly starts to swell as big as a balloon. Thankfully, Annette was still in her early stages, roughly four to five weeks at most, which gave her plenty of time to start researching. What's more, she had all the support she could get, from her husband, friends, her students, and faculty.

The next months were sure to be a rollercoaster full of ups and downs.

And this being her first child, Annette had to be very cautious of her surroundings at all times. A random trip from a barrel could easily jeopardize everything in one fell swoop.

But for now, that was to be put aside.

This moment was a happy one, a memory Annette was sure to never forget.

As bashful as she may be, deep down, she couldn't help but thank her lucky stars for blessing her and Felix with a miracle.

A bright and hopeful future as what Annette dreamt when she was once a student.

And for Felix, a new path to thread.

.

.

.

The war was gone, but the scars remain.

Before coming to the Officers Academy, Annette and Felix returned to Fhirdiad alongside their small band of friends. Annette was overjoyed to find her mother and uncle still safe and well, and the School of Sorcery still standing.

As for the rest, nothing came out unscathed.

The local library where Annette would often visit with her mother, Annette's favorite sweets shop and half of her neighborhood was taken by the flames and spit in charcoal.

Thankfully, House Dominic was still standing. Her mother and uncle were safe too, as promised by Hubert himself.

But everything else?

None could withstand the mighty fist of the Emperor, and all have perished in her bloody reign.

With the loss of Dimitri, House Bladdiyd was wiped off from history, existing only in records of yore.

The shiny, and grant royal castle of Fhirdiad—the place where Felix and his three late childhood friends used to spend their youthful days, and the last remnant of the past deteriorated in due time.

In a surprising twist, Emperor Edelgard commissioned her high council for the reconstruction of the castle. In her own way, she too was mourning for her precious friend and the only place outside the Adrestian Empire that wholly accepted her and cared for her mother, the late Patricia.

Once the reconstruction of Garreg Mach was over, the castle of Fhirdiad would be next.

But for now, time would have to wait.

Healing was imminent, and the many civilians living whatever was left on Faerghus, turned to the remaining five houses—Fraldarius, Gautier, Galatea, Charon, and Dominic to guide them...who would later pledge their allegiance to the Emperor herself.

The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, buried in rubble and flames of the formidable battle against the Immaculate One—their home, was no more. And it was no longer safe to stay any longer.

Felix and Annette salvaged what they could find in the wreckage.

Annette's unfinished scores and little trinkets from Mercedes and Hilda, the scholarly textbook Lysithea gave to her, and Ingrid's curry comb were the first things she took with her. Later, a box of unread letters addressed to her and her mother, his wooden dolls, and a family portrait—all were kept inside her travel bag.

As for Felix, there were a few times he hesitated to take any, fearful of what the nightmares might do to him.

But it had to be done.

After this, there was no turning back.

And so, for the next two hours, with Annette's help and support, Felix chose.

The heartfelt messages Rodrigue sent to Felix during his academy phase, the sword belt fragment belonging to his late brother, the toothed dagger he got from Dimitri on his seventh birthday, and the iron black spur Sylvain and Ingrid bestowed him following his acceptance to be a squire at thirteen.

—They bled of the past, and each one of them bore tremendous significance.

The old man.

The wild boar.

The 'big brother' who looked after him.

The 'sister' he could've had (and secretly wished for).

All of them were gone and were each slain by his hand.

Bit by bit, the guilt became unbearable to withstand.

There were a number of times Felix would be in complete denial, speak to himself as if he were haunted, and even thought of running away and never looking back. Throw away his surname, take a job as a mercenary, keep fighting, and die in a random field like the piles of unidentified dead corpses—a death closely mirroring that of his late brother.

Felix was close to doing so, close to giving in to the dark.

But she came and brought him back to the living.

Like a guardian angel sent from above, Annette showed him the way.

On top of a hill, with the day drawing to a close, the pair settled with a promise.

In time, the promise was into a ring where they proudly wore on their necklaces hidden inside their collars.

Relinquishing their noble titles, Annette and Felix fled the ruined Kingdom.

For half a year, they traveled across the continent of Fodlan, hopping from city to hamlet to take refuge, often meeting with friends from their school days.

One day, Annette received an invitation, with instructions to return to Garreg Mach Monastery. It took time to convince Felix that there was no lurking danger, and when they finally gathered the courage to visit, an overwhelming flood of nostalgia hits them.

Garreg Mach Monastery was restored to its former glory, with the entire layout of the campus being the same as they remembered it to be.

And when they met with Byleth, they were quickly offered to take the job as professors.

Thus, the pair embarked on another journey in their lives.

After years of searching, at long last, they found it.

Their sanctuary for the time being.

For the price of their new home, they were to become teachers and enlighten the next wave of students with their fountain of knowledge.

Not long after, Linhardt and Bernadetta came into the fray to join them.

A world of endless possibilities.

Under Emperor Edelgard's rule, there would be no more wars to speak of, and peace shall remain forevermore. They've lost people along the way, but sacrifices were made to keep moving and forge the future.

...Annette would admit that at times, she wonders if this was all for the best.

That by a stroke of luck, her decision to transfer from the Blue Lions to the Black Eagles somehow kept her away from death.

Her life was spared, with a steep price of her father's blood on her hands.

Then again, if she had remained with the Blue Lions, this moment in time would've been different.

Prince Dimitri and Dedue would be saved.

So would Sylvain and Ingrid.

Her father would still be well, and possibly return home with her.

And maybe, just maybe, Felix would never have to kill his father and possibly amend their relationship as father and son.

If only this were true.

* * *

When Manuela left to update her other colleagues of the good news, Felix arrived in time with a tray of piping-hot food.

Annette quickly sat upright, leaning her back against the bed board.

"Welcome back!" She greets her husband with her usual cheer.

Felix chuckles, setting down the tray on top of her lap as carefully as he could.

"You seem happy to see me," He teases, "I've only been gone for twenty minutes,"

"I know," Annette replies, sounding a little defeated. "But I just can't help it. I miss you and your grumpiness,"

Felix turns frozen still. He quickly looks away, hiding to conceal his furious blush.

Annette catches the shell of his left ear steaming red and laughs.

He's so adorable!

"Go on and start eating," Felix tells her, catching her attention. He takes the nearby stool and plops his bottom back down.

She nods and lowers her gaze, beaming at the pickled rabbit skewers she requested. She licks her lips, nearly drooling at the very sight of it. In the midst of her marveling, she spots two smaller bowls—rice crackers, and walnuts, next to the main dish and frowns.

As if he read her mind, Felix spoke up. "I bumped into Bernadetta when I was waiting for your order. She told me to give these to you...something about tackling your nausea,"

Annette smiles, touched by her friend's act of kindness.

"I should probably give something back," Annette utters lowly, but Felix hears this and gives her a quick look.

Annette notices his strange behavior and blinks. "What?" And then it hit her. A mischievous grin spreads on her lips. "Felix, are you jealous"

Felix rolls his eyes, though the deep blush on his face says otherwise. "Just eat already, Ann,"

Annette simply smiles, giggling. "Okayyy," And takes one skewer, already popping one hunk of the rabbit meat and munching it delightfully.

"Well?"

"It's shoo goom!" Annette cries, still eating as she flashes a toothy grin at him.

Felix chuckles, gently taking her wrist and claiming the second piece of meat from the stick before she could even blink.

Annette watches in horror. Gulping, she glares at her husband. "Hey!"

Felix gives her an innocent look. "I didn't eat yet,"

Annette pouts, not having it. "At least tell me if you do that!"

Again, Felix sighs. "Whatever you say,"

Annette catches this and rolls her eyes. "...Fine," And hands him the other skewer on her plate. "Here, take it before I change my mind!"

Felix quickly does so, and for the next half hour, the pair consumed the rest of what they had left of the flavorful dish.

As Felix gets up to put the tray on Manuela's desk, Annette sighs in content, leaning back on the bed board and silently admiring her husband from afar. Her eyes roam to her folded hands on top of her flat belly and stares at it for a moment, thinking.

She looks back up, smiling as she watches Felix sit down at the edge of the bedside, reaching out to intertwine his right hand with her left.

Annette smiles at this, and then it dawns on her.

"Felix?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking…" She began, suddenly getting anxious. "Umm…"

Felix fixes his gaze solely on his wife, squeezing their hands. "I'm listening,"

Annette smiles, thankful for his patience.

Now was a good time to say it.

"What do you think about babies?" She asks, and then quickly clamors her mouth.

Felix narrows his eyes, not understanding her words. "What I think?"

"Uh-huh,"

"What brought this up?"

Annette grins cheekily. "Just curious,"

Felix sighs, but keeps his smile at a minimum. He thinks for a moment, unsure of what to say. He peeks at his wife, who looks to be a little too nervous for his answer, and rakes his hair.

And so he imagines what it would be like.

Unsurprisingly, Annette would be a terrific mother, peppering the little one with many kisses and loving them with every ounce of her being.

Then there was him, and he can't help but wonder if he's good enough to take on the role.

His old man was an example of one but wasn't perfect to be considered a befitting model.

There was Seteth, but Felix didn't know him enough to even consider...and like Rodrigue, he tragically passed on.

There was nobody left.

Felix clenches his teeth.

He may not have the first-hand experience, but he did know a few things.

If he has a child, he promises to never neglect them, nor make them feel unloved, invisible, and fight their own demons.

Felix would do whatever it takes to do it differently.

He would show them the ropes, be there every step of their mistake and console them, be firm yet encouraging, be supportive of what they believe in, listen to what they need to say, and no matter what will love and cherish them for as long as he lives.

When he was once a student and scion of the powerful House Fraldarius, the topic of children was always a recurring topic between him and his father.

It came to a point of Felix making a threat to leave the house, refusing to commit himself to marriage nor let his to-be wife bear his children...all because of one fear.

And it's that the child would be no more but a constant reminder of his family's prestigious lineage, and be raised in the cold, frigid north, where the system is corrupted and the children are forced to carry on the torches of their deceased loved ones.

But Faerghus was in ruins.

That being said, there was nobody really to stop him from making a decision.

Felix sets his sights on his wife. He watches her fondly and cracks a tiny smile when he spots her inspecting his hand.

He looks at her as if she were a painting, like the many murals he would see at the cathedral.

His heart beats for her, and it's because of her, he's still here and living life the way he wants it to be.

Annette is and will always be, his favorite person.

And if there was one woman in this whole world he would gladly make love to, and conceive a child with, then it would be the one he would wholly devote himself to—it would be her, picking away the tiny dry skin peeling off of his skin while humming a little tune.

Felix squeezes her hand, signaling her.

Annette pauses and looks up at him with her big, big eyes.

"I think I'll like it…" Felix began, collecting his breath. "The whole idea of having a kid, I mean…" He lets the imagery of him and Annette together with their small bundle of joy, and it warms him. Locking his eyes with hers, he squeezes her hand fiercely. "No, I want it to happen. I really do," He declares straight to her face, "More than anything else in the world," And he meant it.

Annette breaks into a smile, her vision glossy and close to shedding a tear.

And there it was again, the same flurry feeling she felt earlier when Manuela told her the good news.

"I've got some news for you then," She says to him, and ever so gently, pulls his other hand and gently puts it on her flat belly. "I wasn't sure how to tell you, but…"

Felix embraces her, tighter than ever before.

"I love you," He whispers in her ear, his voice cracking. "I love you so damn much,"

The walls collapsed and Annette cries happily. "I love you too," She professed, hiccuping. She hooks her arms on the base of his neck, never wishing to let go.

Felix dips his head, cupping her tear-stained chin, and looks at her lovingly.

He leans, kissing her deeply, and igniting fireworks inside her stomach. He does it again and again, as many times as it takes, anything to express the happiness he was feeling at the moment.

"We won't be alone anymore," Annette teases, giggling as she's the first to tear away.

Felix smiles, pressing his forehead with hers, and breathing in her scent. "Not anymore," He echoes, closing his eyes.

And later, so does Annette.

Together, the pair imagines another world—their friends from the Blue Lions all present in the same room, smiling as they crowd the happy couple, congratulating and enjoying the heartfelt moment. And there would be Gilbert and Rodrigue, standing at the end of the room, prideful and in Rodrigue's case, thrilled of becoming a grandparent.

Their love bore fruit to something truly beautiful.

A new journey awaits them, the next chapter in their lives as new parents, one full of endless happiness and possibly many more struggles, one with laughter and smiles all around, and one to replace the daunting, darkness and mold it into something new, and one that would change their lives forever.

* * *

**End Card:**

**Annette Fantine Dominic (Bloomed Overachiever)**

**Felix Hugo Fraldarius (Meandering Sword)**

**For the next few years, Felix and Annette continued teaching at the Officers Academy and raised many children together. The couple became widely popular and adored in the student body, Felix for his fierce leadership and Annette for her boundless cheer. After fulfilling their services, the pair retired to a small hamlet near Fhirdiad, where they spend the rest of their lives happily surrounded by their grandchildren. Centuries later, historians would soon unearth and discover many enigmatic little tunes bearing connections of famous swordsmanship teaching—ultimately classifying them to be two parts of a greater whole.**

**End Card:**

**Linhardt von Hevring (Sleepy Crest Scholar)**

**Bernadetta von Varley (Eternal Loner)**

**Linhardt and Bernadetta continued teaching at the Officers Academy, becoming popular for their eccentric dynamic. By the encouragement of their friends and faculty, the pair temporarily left Garreg Mach to revisit their homes. To support his wife's hobby, Linhardt purchased a small building to house her finest arts, which would eventually become Fodlan's first museum of the arts. Prior to their return, they shocked their friends and faculty with a child of their own. It was said that their child took after his father's carefree mindset and his mother's inventiveness.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making the fanfic look really nice and fluffy at the beginning, but it had to be done. Especially with the CF route, everything is very depressing for the BL house.
> 
> And yet, hope lingers.
> 
> "Lueur d'espoire" means a 'glimmer of hope'.  
> Felannie found their spark of hope in their first unborn child, and now they can try to move on from the past (in case nobody caught that reference!)
> 
> Aside from that, I especially enjoyed writing Linhardt/Bernadetta (it's a pairing I'm planning to take, though to me, Bernie is so shippable with anyone and Linhardt being so damn smooth to the girls, I knew I couldn't pass up an opportunity! 
> 
> I especially love writing the end cards at the end, though the format looks a bit iffy.
> 
> ALSO: FELIX AND ANNETTE CONCEIVED THEIR FIRST-BORN ON HIS BIRTHDAY INSIDE THE BLUE LIONS CLASSROOM (couldn't write that scene down as I wasn't sure where to put it, but here you go! the more you know!)
> 
> That said, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!
> 
> If you are a felannie stan, feel free to join us here at our discord!  
> https://discord.gg/tdYCdq9


End file.
